


Wanting To Play

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Morgana and Leon's engagement party, one of the many Pendragon cousins sees Merlin and decides he wants to 'play' not in the least bit bothered that his cousin Arthur is very possessive of what he says is his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting To Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of, enjoy :)

"Stop playing with yourself." Merlin scolded.

Arthur undid his tie and took it off before undoing the two top buttons of his shirt. "What a bad choice of words Merlin, I was fingering the collar, its too tight, I am not wearing a tie to this thing."

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur and ran his hands up the blonds chest, his hands going through the gaps the shirt made with buttons undone. "This 'thing' you call it is your sister's engagement party to your best friend Arthur."

Arthur moved his head forwards and placed a small kiss on Merlin's lips. "You are my best friend Merlin."

"No I am your boyfriend and oldest friend, been wanting you since we were thirteen and at the age of twenty three you finally get it."

"Not my fault, you could have told me."

"How you were Arthur? I don't think so, you needed to grow up and mature, mind you, you still need to but you have gotten better."

"I have matured well, I am a grown up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Merlin picked up the tie Arthur dropped on the chair. "Then put your tie on, we can not be late."

Arthur mumbled and fastened his shirt again before doing his tie up. "What have we got Morgana and Leon for an engagement gift?" he called out to Merlin who walked into their bedroom.

"A voucher for a women's lingerie shop."

"We can't get that, this is an engagement gift for both of them,"

"I already said all this to Morgana but you know what she is like, her answer is it is for both of them as Leon gets his uses out of it as well."

Arthur shuddered as he put his jacket on. "Are you ready?"

"I have been ready for the last ten minutes Arthur."

"Then what are you doing in there?"

"Playing with myself." came the reply making the blond laugh.

* * *

Uther opened the door and sighed with relief when he saw Arthur and Merlin. "You are cutting it fine aren't you."

"We would have been here sooner Uther but Arthur was playing with himself."

Arthur turned his head to Merlin. "Will you stop that! I was fiddling with my tie father, it is uncomfortable." he said, pulling at his collar.

"Oh I know I was going to put a clip on tie on and your mother went barmy, I told her no one will know her only answer was she would know." he sighed as he closed the door after both Arthur and Merlin walked in.

"So Morgana isn't here yet? She is supposed to greet the guests as they come." Arthur said.

"Arthur son this is your sister, she is like your mother, a party for her she doesn't arrive first to greet the guests she arrives last for guests to greet her." Uther said but seeing his sons eyes widen he added. "Which I think is a great way of doing a party." before turning to see Ygraine stood there. "Hello love."

"Nice save, your daughter and Leon have just drove up the driveway."

Morgana and Leon walked in and Leon shook hands with those who offered their congratulations and then stood to the side as Morgana centered herself in the middle, smiling and thanking everyone for coming.

Arthur walked over to Leon. "You alright mate? You should be at the center with Morgana."

"No, I have shook hands, let Morgana be the center."

Arthur laughed and hit Leon on the back. "Come on, let's get you a drink."

* * *

Merlin came out of one of the bathrooms upstairs and stopped when a bloke just a bit older than himself and Arthur blocked his way. "You are Merlin aren't you?"

"I am, sorry I don't know you."

"Osric, one of the many Pendragon cousins." he laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Merlin smiled and offered his hand.

Osric took the hand and after shaking it he pulled an unsuspecting Merlin closer to him making them chest to chest. "I can see why Arthur is very possessive of you."

Merlin pulled his head back and looked at Osric. "Possessive?"

"Oh come on Merlin surely you know how Arthur can get, he was the same when he was younger, let no one play with what he says is his."

"Play? I am not a plaything."

"I never said you were. But we can do a bit of playing can't we."

Merlin pulled his hand free and stepped back. "Excuse me?"

"What Arthur won't know won't hurt him, come on Merlin, lets have a little party of our own in one of the many empty bedrooms. Best thing is no one will hear you scream in pleasure when I am fucking you as the party is so loud."

Merlin couldn't believe it, who the fuck did this bloke think he was, he needed to talk to Morgana about this, just see what this Osric was like, he just prayed Arthur wouldn't find out, Arthur can not find out. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Let me think about it and come and find you later." he said and hurried away before Osric had time to reply.

* * *

Arthur went to the bar and took his tie off and chucked it behind the bar, "bloody thing."

"You lasted longer than I thought with it, just how will you go all day wearing one when you marry Merlin."

Arthur looked up sharply to see Morgana standing there with a smirk on her face. "Marry?"

"Yes. You are going to marry Merlin aren't you?"

"Let's just get yours done with first shall we, or I could propose now."

"Don't you dare, not tonight."

"Don't want the attention off you do you?" Arthur said, smirking at his now scowling sister. "Don't worry baby sister, I won't be getting down on one knee to Merlin just yet." he said, placing his hands on the bar Arthur dropped his head between his shoulder blades.

* * *

Merlin hurried into the room and spotted Morgana standing at the bar with her hand on someone's shoulder who was bent low, he guessed it was Leon, he never did like everyone staring and looking whereas Morgana did.

"Morgana I need your help. One of your cousins Osric just made a pass at me saying forget Arthur and he will show me what a real man feels like, saying we can have our own little party in one of the many bedrooms and no one will hear me scream with the pleasure he will give me with the noise down here, Morgana he won't back off."

Merlin gasped when Arthur's head snapped up and he whirled around to face Merlin. "Then I will fucking make him back off!" he snarled.

"Arthur! No it's fine, Morgana will help me sort it."

Morgana smiled. "How about we teach him a lesson? Osric has always wanted what he could never have."

"I will teach him a lesson, teach him how to walk on his fucking knees!" Arthur snapped.

Morgana reached out and stopped Arthur from moving. "No Arthur, this needs some thinking, now tell me Merlin, what did Osric say to you about Arthur?"

"He said no wonder Arthur is possessive of me and was the same when he was younger, never let anyone play with what he said was his. I am not a plaything Arthur."

Arthur took Merlin into his arms. "I never said you were love, this is Osric not me."

Merlin sighed and pulled out of Arthur's arms accepting the drink Morgana gave him with a smile.

"Merlin I am actually surprised you got away from Osric, what did you say or do to get away without him following you in here?"

"I told him I would think about it and let him know."

"What!?" Arthur snapped.

"What was I supposed to say Arthur?" Merlin asked, placing his hand on his boyfriend's arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"NO!" Arthur shouted making everyone in the room go quiet and look in their direction.

"Arthur saying no to Merlin? Makes a change it is normally the other way around." Someone said.

Arthur still angry stepped forwards. "I dare whoever said that to step out!"

Merlin put his arms around Arthur and pulled him back against his chest, smiling apologetically at everyone. "Calm down Arthur."

"I will calm down when I have dealt with Osric."

Merlin sighed and spun the blond to face him. "I will deal with it Arthur with Morgana's help."

Morgana smiled. "Of course he will, we have done it before when someone has wanted Merlin and hasn't took no for an answer."

"What!?"

Merlin snapped his head to Morgana. "Will you stop winding him up!"

"I want names Merlin."

"You will get no names Arthur, just have a drink, calm down and -" Merlin stopped when he saw Arthur jump the bar and hid behind it. "Arthur what-?"

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned. "Osric. Um.."

"I know you said you would find me but I am an impatient man Merlin and I will tell you now, I always get what I want and what I want is you."

"Yeah..." Merlin said as he circled around so he was facing the bar and Osric had his back to it, he couldn't risk Osric seeing Arthur if the blond decided to pop up and show himself in anger at something Osric said.

"So Merlin? What do you say to a room? I can't see Arthur anywhere. Knowing him he has gotten drunk and passed out in one of the rooms, hoping you to take care of him." Very slowly behind Osric Arthur stood up glaring daggers at Osric.

"Not me though Merlin, very soon you will see just how much I take care of myself, and you as well, mind you I would have to take care not to hurt you, I am very big you know."

"Really? Well um..."

"Come on Merlin, don't worry about Arthur I can deal with him."

Arthur saw red. "Then deal with this!" he snapped.

Osric whirled around just as a fist made contact with his jaw.

Merlin gasped and stumbled back as Osric dropped to the floor and Arthur climbed back over the bar.

"Deal with me eh? Better than me? Won't take no for an answer!"

"Arthur." Merlin said. "Why are you still talking he is out cold."

Ygraine and Uther hurried over, Ulric close on Uther's heels. "What have you done to my son?" Ulric said as he knelt down to check Osric.

"Gave him what he deserved. Slobbering all over Merlin, saying he always gets what he wants, fuck me he can deal with me just so long as he gets to make Merlin scream with pleasure." Arthur snapped, not noticing Morgana running a comforting hand up and down a blushing Merlin's arm.

"What? What are you talking about Arthur, Osric has no intrest in men."

"He has any interest in anything that breathes and has a hole for him to fuck."

Everyone turned to look at Ygraine in surprise. "What? He does, I am only stating what you refuse to see and believe Ulric."

Ulric looked at his brother. "You ought to control your wife Uther."

"My wife doesn't need controlling, she is just fine how she is."

"Your daughter marrying a nobody, your son gay meaning no children blood wise to carry the Pendragon name."

"You watch yourself Ulric." Uther warned.

"Or what, you won't do anything, you forget Uther I am your older brother. I raised you."

No one saw Uther's fist coming until Ulric joined his unconscious son on the floor. "And I have just floored you." he said before turning and hugging Morgana. "I am sorry for ruining your party love."

"Ruined it? I love this! Osric gets his manners which are none from uncle Ulric, it's about time you taught him a lesson."

Ygraine smiled. "At least on the bright side we don't have to invite them to any more parties as after this one they won't dare to come again." she said as she lifted her dress to step over her nephew and brother in law. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, back to drinking and having a good time."

"Father I can't believe you hit your brother and knocked him out." Morgana laughed.

"Why is it so hard to believe, you used to hit your brother and make him cry."

Merlin stepped forwards. "A girl made you cry?" he asked Arthur with a smile on his face.

"It was years ago before we were teenagers and you have seen Morgana angry, even Percival backs away."

Merlin looked down and saw Arthur's knuckles and saw they were red. "Poor baby, want me to kiss them better?" he asked as he raised said knuckles to his lips.

"Why? Because I hurt them?"

"Yes."

Arthur all of a sudden held onto the bar. "You know I pulled a muscle near my groin when I jumped the bar."

Merlin laughed and held onto Arthur who was determined to keep up his fake limp despite him knowing that Merlin knew there was nothing wrong with him. "Whatever you say Arthur." Merlin laughed.

"Can you blame me for trying?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "No, but I do love you for trying. I am yours Arthur, no one else's, I don't want to be anybody else's, you are it for me now Arthur."

Arthur took Merlin in his arms and dipped him. "Couldn't have said it better myself." he smiled before placing his lips on the brunet's in what felt to be a kiss that held all promises and a long and happy future.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Comment or Kudos?


End file.
